Remilia Scarlet Wiki
Welcome to the Remilia Scarlet Wiki This is a wiki on the young mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, other wise known as Remilia Scarlet! Remilia Scarlet is the older sister of Flandre Scarlet, and Remilia is the founder of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. If you would like to check out MY page (Flandre Utusho) click on this link: http://remilia-scarlet.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flandre_Utsuho About Remilia Scarlet Remilia Scarlet is the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya and Meiling, and the older sister (and guardian) of chad . Though her appearance (and often behavior) is childlike and seems nonthreatening, she has fearsome magical powers and a reputation to match, being known throughout Gensokyo as the dangerous "Scarlet Devil." Like all vampires she is photosensitive and weakens when exposed to sunlight, so she typically remains inside her mansion (which has few windows to prevent light getting in) during the day and emerges during the night. While she is naturally known to drink human blood, her light appetite means her victims almost never die from their wounds. While her behavior is usually self-centered and somewhat bratty, it is possible to befriend her, however, humans and youkai alike prefer to avoid her. Her name, appearance, house, and clothing all indicate she is European in origin and emigrated to Japan many years ago (Her reason is unknown). She claims to be a descendant of the world's most notorious vampire, Count Vlad Ţepeş Dracul, but this is a bald-faced lie. Remilia does have a European appearance. It could also be that she's from Romania. But that isn't sure. In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Remilia stated that when she arrived in Gensokyo, she killed all the other vampires that habited there, but later, it was revealed that Remilia lied to Hidea no Akyu in some facts. So this maybe a lie. Remilia is not only Sakuya's master but the one who gave Sakuya her name (according to Perfect Memento). Considering Sakuya's murky past and the unlikelihood of a human becoming a vampire's servant, the leading theory is that Sakuya was once a vampire hunter, and Remilia earned Sakuya's servitude by besting her in combat. In Touhou Hisoutensoku, if the player places a custom parasol system card in Remilia's deck, she'll be able to fight in stages outside. According to Perfect Memento and Strict Scence, not only she is the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but is the one who gave Sakuya her name. She also has a European appearance. Source: Remilia Scarlet: Touhou Project Wiki My Activity *Editing Remilia Scarlet Wiki *Typing faster than I could to bring you more knowledge on with his brother chad *Responding to comments on my kids next door Wikia page, my chad dickson Wiki page, and my Remilia Scarlet Wiki page *Checking my e-mail for updates on what you guys are doing to my wikis *Bossing Sakuya Izayoi, and Hong Meiling around *Being friends with Patchouli *Working on all my wikis *Finding more pictures and videos on Remilia Scarlet *Killing humans and feasting on their dark, venomous blood *Doing stuff :D *Adding on to "My Activity" *Posting pictures of Remilia Scarlet *Making changes to my profile and keeping updates on track *Creating more pages for this Remilia Scarlet Wiki *Listening to Remilia Scarlet's theme (paino) *Drawubg pictures of Remilia and Flandre Scarlet *Wishing that I would be able to kill a human right now..... *Spreading thick mist all over Gensokyo Category:Browse